


Oil

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Explosions, F/F, Fluff, Oil, maybe? - Freeform, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Once. Just once she wished the Doctor would listen to her about landing the TARDIS in her bedroom. Just once. It makes a total me - Why isn't she out yet?





	Oil

The TARDIS materialized in Yasmin’s bedroom. Yaz sighed when her post-it notes and paper flew onto the floor. Of course she would land here, even after she’s been told to stop because of the mess. She looked at the blue box in confusion when the doors didn’t open and nobody ran out of it like a certain someone usually does. 

“Doctor?” she asked as she walked into the time machine. She searched throughout the console room to find nobody there. “Doctor?!”

“Yaz!” 

Yasmin jumped when the Doctor sprinted up to her from below the console floors. The Doctor went to hug her, but she stepped back when she saw how the blonde was. Her long coat was gone, yellow suspenders hanging off her trousers, and she was covered in a black substance. It was smudged on her face and almost dyed her clothes and hair. The Doctor paused and looked at her confused for a second.

“What the? What happened to you?” Yasmin asked as she looked over her and flicked a bit of the thick black liquid from a strand of her hair.

“Oh! I may have exploded some oil...” She smiled sheepishly.

“I gathered that, but how and why?”

“Sonic Screwdriver,” she grinned and rubbed the back of her head nervously. “And I can’t remember...”

“Really? You can’t remember why you blew up some oil thing?”

“Yeah...”

Yasmin shook her head with a sigh, “Did something hit you on the head or?”

“Maybe?” the Doctor shrugged. “It’s definitely a possibility.”

“What am I going to do with you, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had.


End file.
